bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsugawa Kyōbashi
|birthday= |gender=Male |height=190 cm (6'3") |weight=68 kg (150 lbs.) |blood type=AA+ |affiliation= |occupation=5th Seat of the |previous occupation=7th Seat of the Member of the |team= |partner= |base of operations=13th Division HQ, , |relatives=Mamoru Tsuyoken, brother |education= |shikai=Narunosuke |bankai=Not yet achieved |anime debut= }} Tsugawa redirects here. If you are looking for the canon based around him, see Tsugawa Canon. '|强剣 瓦職任|Tsuyoken Kawarashokunin}}, also known as , is a and the 5th Seat of the of the , serving under Captain . He previously served in the under then-Captain . He is the older brother of Mamoru Tsuyoken and the current head of the Tsuyoken family. Appearance Physical Appearance Kawarashokunin is a tall, very lean young man. He has wavy brown hair, long on top and cut short on the sides, with his face clean shaven. His eyes are an icy grey-blue. He has a broad chin and strong jawline. His pale skin, sharp features, and piercing gaze give him a rather grave appearance. His thin physique at first appears rather bony and weak, but he is actually quite muscular. He bears several tattoos, most notably a dragon around his right arm and a at the base of his neck. All of them are in clean, simply stylized forms and use only black. Dress While on duty, he wears a sleeveless , the same he wore in the 9th Division. He also wears black tekkō and steel bracers. As all other male Shinigami, he wears umanori . Being right handed, he wears his on his left side, secured to his . On formal occasions, he adds a black with a mantle like that of a . The mantle and obi of the jacket are red with gold embossing. The mantle also bears 5 copies of the Tsuyoken family , as it is fully formal. With this, he wears formal rather than the which Shinigami wear on duty. While in the World of the Living, he dresses casually, usually wearing long-sleeved tees and dark jeans. He covers his tattoos to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Personality Kawarashokunin is quite mature, despite his relatively young age. His calm appearance shows the sincerity of his dedication. He despises violence and avoids it whenever he can, but he will not hesitate to fight to protect others. Having grown up around the worst parts of the , he has a very strong sense of justice, and he always seeks to help those at a disadvantage. He hates anyone who seeks power to harm others, regardless of which side they are on. He is generally quiet and reserved, although he is quite sociable with a few close friends. He often spends his free time training with his previous lieutenant, . They are quite similar and get along well despite their considerable difference in age. In fact, they share the same birthday. Like Shūhei, he enjoys literature and music. He often plays drums with Shūhei playing guitar. Kawarashokunin is also good friends with , , , , and , often joining them when they go out. His calm and collected manner allows him to get along well with Captain Ukitake, who he sees much as a father figure. When not on a mission, training, or socializing, he often assists at Ugendō, the Ukitake family estate. He shares Ukitake's fondness for , Japanese sweets made from and or fruit. While Ukitake's favorite is , Kawarashokunin's favorite is , essentially the same thing inside out. He is a skilled cook and often takes snacks wherever he goes. A member of the , he makes wagashi for each meeting. At Ukitake's insistence, he also makes wagashi just for the 13th Division officers. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Kawarashokunin is briefly seen in anime . His theme is "Come Back" by Foo Fighters on One by One. Category:Characters Category:Souls Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Rukongai Category:9th Division Category:11th Division Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seireitei Category:Soul Society Category:Tsugawa Canon Category:Tsugawa Canon Characters